


热爱, to adore

by comfyeol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, honestly junshua is so cute n i lve them more than anything so here ya go, the fluffiest thing I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfyeol/pseuds/comfyeol
Summary: five times junhui and joshua were not alone + the one time they were.





	热爱, to adore

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy <3

1.

 

It was time for the weekly grocery run and today, Junhui, Joshua, Vernon, and Seungkwan had been assigned to the task.

They were provided a list, enough money to buy it all, and a time by which they had to be back. The older two had sent off the younger ones to get some of the easier things like cereal and ramen, assuming that the busy work would keep them out of trouble (it wasn't that they didn't trust Seungkwan and Vernon, except, no they really did not trust them whatsoever). Joshua and Jun now stood in the middle of the snack aisle, looking for a specific request by Jeonghan. 

"Seriously, Shua, they must be out of the kancho biscuits." Jun sighed, slumping onto the handles of the cart in front of him, his head resting on his hands. Joshua shook his head, scanning the shelves up and down again for the product. He had no desire to listen to his friend's whining if they returned back with out his food. If that meant he had to stand in this aisle for hours, looking for something that might be sold out, so be it; it'd be worth it to avoid the headache he'd get from Jeonghan's complaining. 

Just as Joshua was about to finally give up hope on ever finding the biscuits, Junhui exclaimed, making him jump a bit. He turned around and followed the direction that the other boy's hand was pointing, sighing in relief at the sight of the pink packaging. There was only one pack left and it was pushed back a bit far which explained why neither of them had been able to see it. He walked over, adjusting the hood of his sweatshirt before going to reach for the food, just to realize that he couldn't reach the shelf. It wasn't like Joshua was short, but he wasn't tall enough to reach all the way towards the back of the top shelf. He stood there for a minute, jumping and trying to wrap his fingers around it

"Jun? I can't reach it, can you-" Sooner than Joshua could finish his sentence, he was being lifted off the ground high enough to be at face level with the top shelf and Jeonghan's dumb snacks. It took a moment to actually register that Jun had just picked him up like he was absolutely nothing. He tried to ignore the hands that were gripping tight to his waist, quickly grabbing the food so he could be put down. As Jun lowered him, Joshua turned his head back only to notice how close his face was to the younger boy's. 

Jun's hands hadn't left Joshua's waist and a small, shy smile had appeared on his face. Joshua faltered, his brain short-circuiting and losing the ability to string together any sort of coherent sentence. He'd be lying if he said Junhui wasn't one of the most attractive guys he had ever seen and he would also being lying if he said he hadn't thought about kissing him since the first time he laid eyes on the Chinese boy in that ugly green basement. With those two things in mind, he was practically about to pass out due to the situation he was now in. Joshua swore he saw Jun's eyes glance at his lips and he went to tell him something along the lines of 'yes, you can kiss me,' but just then, the loud voice of one of his two younger friends sounded from the end of the aisle.

"Are you two done? We're tired." Seungkwan whined, his arm linked with Vernon's as the two stood with a basket full of the crappiest cereal they could have picked. Jun's hands dropped from Joshua's waist as he stepped back towards the cart. Joshua couldn't help feeling little dissapointed, but also mildly embarassed at the awkward position they had been caught in. While Seungkwan was either too focused on himself or nice enough to ignore what had clearly happened in front of them, Vernon had done neither of those things, shooting a look of confusion to both the boys. Joshua just quickly looked back at Jun, who had an uncomfortable look on his face as he kept his eyes trained on the ground, and nodded before turning back towards the younger boys.

"Yeah, let's go."

 

2.

 

Joshua isn't sure why Jihoon had decided to pick the most boring movie ever to play tonight. He also isn't sure why they would ever let him pick the movie in the first place. Sure, the idea of giving each member a chance to choose a movie on the rare occasions they could have a movie night was nice, but not when two of the members in the group (Seungcheol and Jihoon) had what had to be the world's worst taste in movies. Then again, maybe Jihoon had wanted a ton of the members to either retreat to their room or just fall asleep. Joshua could understand that; it got tiring watching horror movies when Seokmin and Soonyoung would be screeching at the top of their lungs every five seconds.

The movie had finally come to an end and Jihoon had simply smiled, looked around the room at the sight of almost everyone asleep, and walked out of the living room. Joshua pushed Mingyu's legs off the top of his own and stretched them out. As much as he loved the younger boy, sitting through a 3 hour movie with his heavy ass legs remaining still on his lap was far from ideal. 

"Glad to see I'm not the only one asleep." Jun's voice surprised Joshua, making him jump a bit in his seat. Jun stood in the doorway of the kitchen, a bottle of water in his hands and his signature warm smile on his face. Joshua just nodded in response, suddenly felt extremely aware of the fact that his clothes were all bunched up and his hair was probably a mess. He ran his hand through his hair trying to make it look casual but clearly failing as Jun giggled at the sight.

"Here, let me help." Jun smiled, walking over and setting his water bottle on the coffee table before moving over to Joshua on the couch. Rather than sit down, Jun hunched over so his face was directly in front of Joshua's. His eyes focused on the older boy's hair, shuffling it around a bit with his hands. It really didn't matter as he was probably going to go to bed in the next few minutes, but he wasn't exactly going to tell Jun to stop. Joshua tried not to focus on how close they were or how if he really wanted to he could just lean forward and kiss him then and there. He hated feeling like he wasn't in control of his emotions especially around Jun mostly because he always possessed the ability to make them go haywire in the first place.

"There. Now your hair looks much better, Joshua Hong." Jun smiled the same soft smile that had made Joshua's heart stop in it's tracks at the grocery store a week ago. Joshua smiled, mumbling a 'thank you,' then reaching up a tiny bit to lightly run his fingers through Jun's hair. The younger was a little surprised by his actions, but just smiled and let out a quiet laugh. Joshua caught Jun's eyes and the two looked at each other for a moment, his finger's still entangled in the other boy's hair. Joshua thought Jun had begun to lean forward until they were interrupted by the sound Mingyu groaning next to them.

Jun seemed to realize that they were, once again, not alone and stood up straight, letting Joshua's hand drop back to his lap. Mingyu got up and simply waved to the older boys before shuffling off to his room. The moment, if you could call it that, had been ruined and Joshua didn't want to make it awkward by trying to start it up again, so he simply pushed off the couch and went to make his way towards the bathroom.

"Goodnight, Junhui." He spoke. Jun nodded, picking up his water bottle and exiting the room. Joshua regretting not having said more, but he decided that was a problem he could worry about sometime when the two were actually alone.

 

3.

 

Joshua had decided that he officially hated getting ready to go to airports. Having to get dressed to look decent enough for the fansites was not ideal especially when fighting 12 other boys for the bathroom. Seokmin had told him he should get his shaving done the night before so he didn't have to deal with fighting for one of the bathrooms, but Joshua had assumed he'd be fine. The other members were nice enough to share and it shouldn't take them long to shave. If only he knew how wrong he was. The extra 15 minutes of sleep seemed worth it last night; now that it was 7 in the morning and he was waiting for literally anyone to leave the bathroom so he could simply shave? 15 minutes of sleep was absolutely not worth it at all.

Finally, Seungcheol came walking out of the bathroom he had been sharing with Jun and, before any of the others could go to go in, Joshua hopped up and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him to signal to the other members that there wasn't any room available. Junhui jumped a little at the noise of the door closing (luckily the blade he was using was away from his face), but smiled when he saw it was just Joshua. Joshua stayed silent, trying to shave as quickly as possible so he could sit on the couch until their manager came to usher them into cars and off to the airport.

He finished as Jun was still splashing water onto his face to get the shaving cream off. Just as Joshua went to grab a washcloth to clean his face, he looked over at Junhui and couldn't help his giggle. There was still a small bit of cream on his right cheek that he had missed when washing up. Jun had his phone in his hand, texting someone and clearly not paying attention to getting ready. Joshua just smiled and cleaned the shaving cream off his own face before turning to Jun. He lightly tapped on Jun's shoulder in order to get him to lift his face up. 

"You have a little..." Joshua trailed off, motioning at his cheek to indicate where the shaving cream still was. Jun's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, not understanding what the gesture had meant. The older boy opened his mouth to just tell him, but then just shook his head and leaned in a bit, reaching his hand to wipe the spot off. Jun's eyes had widened the moment Joshua had leaned in and they remained that way when his hand touched his cheek. It took a moment for it to register just how close the two were to each other. Joshua hadn't even realized until he met Jun's eyes.

They stood frozen in the middle of the tiny dorm bathroom for what was most likely only a few seconds, but felt like eternity. Joshua had gone to move his hand away from Jun's cheek to break the tension between them, not wanting to make it awkward, only for Jun to grab his wrist. The same soft smile that had appeared in the grocery store and last movie night broke out again on Jun's face. Joshua opened his mouth to say something (something like 'I really like you, you're beautiful, and I wish more than anything that you would just kiss me right now'), except no sound came out, leaving him stuttering as Jun just stared at him. Just as Jun began to speak, noticing Joshua was clearly unable to, the door to the bathroom swung open and the two jumped away from each other.

"Hurry up! Manager-hyung is here and we have to leave!" Jeonghan said, leaving the door open as he walked away. Once again, the moment was ruined and Joshua was definitely not going to try and begin it again. He just smiled politely at Jun and made his way out of the bathroom, mentally scolding himself for not being brave enough to have just leaned in and kissed him.

 

4.

 

KBS Stardust was not a common variety show for SEVENTEEN to go on for their comebacks, but it had been officially scheduled so now all 13 of them stood shoulder to shoulder as the PD explained that they would be taking place in a test of their teamwork just like BTS and a few other idol groups had done. Seungcheol then went on a five minute rant about how important teamwork is among the members that Joshua was almost certain would be cut from the show before the PD explained what tasks they would be doing. First was to act the same depending on what word was given to them (that was going to be impossible), second was to move the papers between members, and the third was charades. The first passed exactly how Joshua expected: with Seungkwan yelling when anyone messed up, Minghao roasting the hell out of Mingyu for doing a different movement, and receiving one official failure.

They then moved on to the second challenge; moving papers between their lips without dropping the paper. To make it easier to pass, the staff suggested each unit provide one member. After the Weekly Idol incident, everyone knew that the performance unit would pick Jun because he was pretty much the human form of a vacuum. The hip hop unit ended up going with Seungcheol ("He can rap super fast so that means his lips are good" was Wonwoo's bullshit explanation). Now it was the vocal unit's turn to pick and Joshua was doing his best to shrink back in his chair and be forgotten. He did not, under any circumstance, want to be that close to Junhui's mouth in front of cameras and all the other members. 

"We're going to choose Joshua-hyung!" Seungkwan exclaimed. It seemed everyone but Joshua was okay with the arrangement so he figured there was no point in arguing. He tried to stand next to Seungcheol with Jun on the other side so he didn't have to be in such close proximity with the boy he'd almost kissed 3 times now. Unfortunately Chan began to argue that it would make more sense for Jun to stand in the middle as he was the taller of the three (by an inch) and it would make transferring the papers a little bit more difficult so their "teamwork would have to be better" or whatever. There was no point in trying to persuade the group that it would be better if he was as far away from Jun as possible mostly because they wouldn't listen and he would get teased for it in the car later. He had no choice but to succumb to his fate.

The game started and Seungcheol easily transferred the paper to Jun. They moved quickly, but when Jun turned to Joshua, there seemed to be a bit of a hesitation before he placed the paper against his lips. Joshua took the paper from the other boy's mouth trying desperately to block out the thoughts that now flooded his head about how nice it would be to do that again  _without_ the paper. The game continued on and just as the fourth paper was about to be transferred from Jun to Joshua, it fell, their lips only centimeters apart. Jun jumped back first at the outburst of screams from their members and Seungcheol's noisy complaints. Joshua plastered on a fake smile and laughed, joking that it was Jun's fault he had dropped it in the first place.

The three made their way back to where they previously were standing or sitting and Joshua did his best to not think about what had just happened. It wasn't like it was the first time he had almost kissed one of his members; there was Jeonghan with the pocky game and Mingyu that one time he tripped over his feet in the dorm and literally landed on top of him. But those somehow were really different. They were just his friends and Jun, well, he was Jun. Throughout the course of the interview and even when they reached the cars, Joshua couldn't stop glancing at the other boy. On the way back to the dorm, Vernon asked if he something was bothering him.

"Is it 'cause you and Jun-hyung lost that game? Don't stress, 'Shua, it was a variety show game." Vernon smiled, giving Joshua a pat on his shoulder before plugging his earbuds in. The gesture was nice, but in reality Vernon had no idea what Joshua was thinking. 

He wasn't upset the paper had dropped, he was upset because every single time he really had a chance, there were 11 other boys just waiting to ruin it.

 

5.

 

"Who ate all the snacks?!"

With a sigh, Joshua set down the magazine he had been reading on his bed and went out to the living room to see who was yelling. It didn't shock him to see Seungcheol standing in the middle of the room waving around an empty bag of chips. What did shock him was that he was glaring at none other than Wen Junhui who had a sheepish look on his face. He had probably eaten some snacks Seungcheol had saved and now was going to be forced to go to the convenience store and buy more with his own money. Jun apologized, but before he could offer to go to the store and buy the food so Seungcheol was no longer upset, Joshua was opening his mouth and yelling out the first idiotic thing that came to his mind.

"I had some too." He said. The look on both Jun and Seungcheol's face was surprised as Joshua had a tendency to stick to the food he had requested they buy from the store rather than dig into other people's. Jun raised an eyebrow at him, but Joshua responded by shooting him a look to keep quiet. Seungcheol sighed and told them both to just run to the store quickly and buy more. They both nodded, getting their shoes and jackets on before exiting their dorm together. They made their way out of the building in silence. Neither spoke until they were almost at the convenience store.

"Thanks, Joshua. You didn't have to lie to come though. You could've just tagged along." Jun chuckled, holding the door open. Joshua stepped inside, pulling down his face mask and exposing the smile on his face.

"I know, but then you would have had to pay for all the food alone." He explained. 

"Well, thank you." Jun said. The two fell silent again, walking together to go pick up the three bags of food Jun had eaten (how he had eaten that many was a mystery to Joshua, but it was Jun so he didn't question it). Joshua noticed that the other boy kept glancing towards him as they walked towards the back of the store. Joshua spotted the bag of chips, but as he went to reach for it, Jun grabbed his hand. He turned to face the younger boy and their faces were suddenly extremely close to each other. His mind went blank immediately after the quick mental note he made to get a better grip on how he acted around Junhui. 

"H-hyung..." Jun stuttered out. He looked like he was about to lean forward, about to finally kiss Joshua, but just as Joshua prepared himself to possibly go into cardiac arrest, Jun's eyes looked directly up toward the security mirror, making direct eye contact with the cashier. Jun stepped back, clearing his throat and releasing his grip on the older's hand. Joshua was close to running up to the front and telling the cashier to just leave the goddamn store. Every single time something was going to happen, someone had to ruin it. No one else was in the store except that stupid, kiss-blocking cashier. She was probably a tired college kid who really wouldn't care whether or not Jun kissed Joshua in the back of the store, but he didn't blame the other boy for not wanting to kiss him in front of her.

Joshua desperately needed just a moment alone with Junhui and he was definitely not getting it anytime soon. He grabbed three bags and made his way to the register with Jun. The worker shot them an odd look, but Joshua just ignored it, pulling out his card and paying for the food, giving Jun little time to protest that he could have paid instead. The two walked back to the dorm in silence again. 

 

* * *

 

 

1.

 

Wen Junhui couldn't sleep.

His other roommates were all snoring softly around him, but he laid awake, staring at the wall and shutting his eyes every few minutes in an attempt to fall asleep. He had a lot on his mind lately; everything ranging from new choreography to schedules to working on new music to  _Joshua_. It was frustrating how often the older boy's face would appear in his head. Junhui had always enjoyed spending time with him, but lately his desire to do so had definitely been anything but platonic. He blamed it on that one night in the grocery store. Up until that moment, Jun was able to ignore his blatantly obvious feelings; however, the second Joshua had locked eyes with Jun, he felt any self-control he had fly out the window.

After that, his flirting was incessant, in his opinion, but it seemed like Joshua either hadn't noticed or didn't reciprocate and was too afraid to reject him; Jun assumed it was the latter and did his best to back off, not wanting to make the other boy uncomfortable. But then, there was movie night and from then on, it seemed like he wasn't the only one who had started to develop feelings. All Jun wanted was a moment alone with Joshua so he could talk to him (or, better yet, kiss him). Unfortunately, being an idol living in a dorm with 12 other boys gave him absolutely no time alone ever. The day before they went to the airport, when Joshua had brushed his cheek softly, Jun had planned on kissing him if Jeonghan hadn't opened the door. Then there was KBS Stardust when they almost accidentally kissed; granted, Jun was kind of thankful their first kiss hadn't been in front of cameras and a full production staff. The night at the convenience store was the last straw for Junhui. He had really almost grabbed Joshua and kissed him in the middle of the chips aisle because at this point he was so desperate to know for sure if the older boy reciprocated his feelings that he would have kissed him in just about any location.

So now, Jun lay in bed at 3 in the morning, trying to figure out what to do about his crush that he had now been dealing with for almost 5 months. Jun pushed up onto his elbows, glancing around the room to make sure no one else was awake. Quietly, he climbed out of bed and slid on a pair of sneakers, throwing on a sweatshirt before exiting the room. Taking late night walks had helped a lot during his time as a trainee and he still went on them if he needed to think and wasn't completely exhausted by schedules. 

He stepped out into the hallway, ignoring how odd the silent dorm was as it was usually bustling with the other members. Jun stepped out into the living room, tugging the hood of his sweatshirt up over his head before going to head towards the door. Before he could turn the handle, a drowsy voice from the direction of the couch stopped him in his tracks.

"Jun? What are you doing up?" Joshua sat up from where he had apparently been sleeping on the couch, running a hand through his hair. Jun had noticed a while ago that Joshua slept on the couch fairly often, but he didn't blame him considering Seokmin's habit of sleep talking loudly (no one knew how Seungkwan slept through it with no problem). The older's hair was pushed up in the back and his eyes were still half shut, trying to adjust to the little bit of light coming through the windows. Jun stuttered for a moment, trying to think of a reason for being awake other than the fact that he was thinking about Joshua.

"I, uh, I was just going on a walk. Couldn't sleep." He explained. Joshua nodded, sitting up a bit more and rubbing his eyes before speaking.

"Mind if I join you?" It took a few seconds for the question to actually process in Jun's head and even before he had fully understood what the other boy had said, he was nodding. Joshua shot him a smile (Jun felt his heart pick up pace when he did) and then slipped on his shoes that were set towards the end of the couch. He walked over to the mess of the coat rack next to the door and pulled one of the many sweatshirts from it over his head. Without a word, the older opened the door and the two made their way out of the building. They remained silent until they got to the empty street outside.

"Where are we going?" Joshua asked. Jun hadn't even really picked a destination because he usually just wandered, so he decided to settle for the closest place he knew.

"The park." He said, gesturing in the direction they needed to go. They walked without speaking a word, neither knowing what to say to the other. It was impossible to ignore the fact that there was some sort of...  _something_ going on between them. Part of Jun wanted to reach out and grab Joshua's hand just as a way to acknowledge the tension between them, but he shoved his hands deep in his sweatshirt pocket instead, focusing on the concrete of the sidewalk. 

The park was silent with only the soft sound of crickets rising up from throughout the grass every few moments. They made their way to a bench that faced the Han River, sitting with very little distance between each other. Jun first kept his eyes on the water, trying to not think about how close he was to Joshua and instead focus on the moonlight on the river. It wasn't until he glanced over to Joshua that his heart became caught in his throat. The moonlight on the water was beautiful, but it couldn't compare to the way the light was cast on Joshua's face. Jun swore he saw the reflection of the stars in the other boy's eyes; Jun was convinced Joshua's eyes could hold an entire galaxy. The corner of his lips were slightly upturned as he took in the sight of the night sky above him. Jun had to remind himself to breathe as he watched the older boy. It felt like he was dreaming; the lines between fantasy and reality had begun to become blurred as he watched the boy he was in love with watch the stars.

Wait. Jun was in love with Joshua.

Jun was  _i_ _n love_ with Joshua.

He was in love with the way his eyes sparkled when he smiled, he was in love with his dumb jokes, he was in love with his smile that made his heart beat a million miles a minute, he was in love with his sweet voice when he sang; Wen Junhui was one hundred percent in love with Joshua Hong. Jun pulled his eyes away from Joshua's face and stared at his own hands, smiling in disbelief, trying to process the revelation he had just had. He was so convinced it was some mindless crush in the beginning, so convinced it would be gone in a matter of days, but it didn't and now he was in love. The thought overwhelmed him until he was pulled from his thoughts by Joshua's voice.

"Jun, I think we should - well, I don't know... talk? About the stuff that's been going on between us? I mean, if you even think there's stuff going on between us. Maybe I misinterpreted things. Look, I just, I think we should talk or I should talk and you listen or you can talk, that's fine too, because I can't stand holding this stuff in any longer and-" Joshua stopped rambling when Jun placed one hand on his cheek and pulled him towards him, kissing him. Jun didn't need to talk about what was going on between them because actions spoke so much louder than words, especially when you're in love. The older boy froze when he kissed him and for a moment, Jun was terrified he had crossed a line, so he pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked befor-" Before he could finish his sentence, Joshua had pulled him back into the kiss. It was far from perfect, it was messy and a little awkward, but neither of them cared because it was purely them. They weren't perfect and there were plenty of times when they were awkward or did something dumb, yet all of that seemed to have faded away. In this moment, they weren't Jun and Joshua of SEVENTEEN, they were Wen Junhui from Shenzhen and Hong Jisoo from LA and they were finally alone together. One of Joshua's hands moved to Jun's cheek as the other boy's hands trailed down to his waist. The two sat there on the bench, kissing until their lips were chapped and they both needed to seperate for a full breath of air.

They stared at each other in the dark and silence, taking in every aspect of what had just happened, neither wanting to forget a thing. Jun knew that this was the moment and he had to tell Joshua how he felt. Not just that he liked him and had for awhile, but that he was in love with him. He silently prayed he would recieve the response he desperately wanted.

"Joshua. I'm in love with you." He watched as Joshua's eyes widened at his words. Jun decided that was anything but a good sign and opened his mouth to tell him that he was sorry and that it was fine if Joshua just wanted to start things off slowly or even if Joshua didn't want to start anything at all. This time, before he could even get a word out, Joshua was kissing him again. Jun was sure this was a dream at this point and pinched his own thigh to try and wake himself up. It wasn't until the moment when Joshua pulled back from the kiss with the most beautiful smile on his face and spoke the words 'I love you too' that Jun was officially sure this wasn't a dream; he had ascended to heaven.

The two remained in the park for another hour, kissing and talking and enjoying each other's company. When they made their way back to the dorm, hand in hand, everything felt right. The tension was gone and they both had finally gotten some time alone (together).

**Author's Note:**

> this was honestly one of THE fluffiest things ive ever written!! 
> 
> s/o to zee for helping me come up with ideas for the five times they weren't alone bc i struggled with that a lot. 
> 
> i've worked on this piece for almost a complete month now and i'm so happy to have finished it and have it done,,, its like my baby though i feel weird not having to edit or write it anymore ajsdhajdhsja ANYWAYS i hope you enjoyed,,, leave a comment + kudos if you enjoyed (theyre both always appreciated ^-^)
> 
> follow me on twitter: @gyuhaao  
> follow me on tumblr: @junshuua


End file.
